Erinnerungen
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Severus Snape erinnert sich an den Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte!
1. Default Chapter

@all: Vielen lieben Dank an Euch alle für die lieben Reviews zu meinen anderen Severus Snape Storys! Ich hab mich total darüber gefreut! Heute habe ich mal wieder eine neue Story über den Zaubertränkemeister für Euch! Ich hoffe, diese Story gefällt Euch auch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling!  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Story war ebenfalls ein Beitrag zu einer Challenge! Thema war der Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte!  
  
Erinnerungen  
  
Teil 1  
  
Es war kalt geworden im Norden Englands, wo das Schloss des Zaubererinternats Hogwarts lag. Der Herbst war beinahe vorüber und der nahende Winter kündigte sich an. Das Laub war fast vollständig von den Bäumen gefallen und wehte nun nur noch vereinzelt über die verwaisten Felder und Wiesen. Das Schulgelände war außergewöhnlich ruhig, denn die meisten Schüler zogen es nun vor, ihre Freizeit im Innern des Schlosses zu verbringen. Die eisigen Regenschauer hielten jeden davon ab nach draußen zu gehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. Die Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam über das Schloss und die ersten Fackeln wurden entzündet. Nach und nach erhellten sich immer mehr Fenster und ließen das Gebäude wie einen riesengroßen Ozeandampfer wirken, der bei Nacht über das spiegelglatte Meer trieb.  
  
Nach einer Weile erhellten sich auch zwei kleine Fenster im aller untersten Stockwerk, eigentlich schon eher Keller. In den Kellergewölben dieses Schlosses lagen die Kerker. Früher waren sie einmal richtig benutzt worden, als Gefängnis, zur Folter, damals als das Schloss nicht schulischen sondern auch noch anderen Zwecken diente. Es war ein äußerst ausgeklügeltes System, dessen Geheimnisse jedoch schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Als die Kerker zu ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, wurden sie vergessen, nicht mehr betreten. Viele Räume wurden einfach zugemauert oder anders verschlossen, ein anderer Teil wurde als Lagerräume für Ersatzmaterial benutzt. Es machte sich auch niemand die Mühe die Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Niemand hielt sich gern länger dort unten auf. Niemand, bis auf eine Ausnahme.  
  
Die Person die das Licht dort entzündet hatte, hielt sich fast ausschließlich dort auf. Und der Grund warum sie dort unten so gern war, lag gerade darin, dass niemand sonst gern an diesem seltsamen Ort verweilte. Severus Snape hatte vor längerer Zeit von Albus Dumbledore eine zweite Chance bekommen. Die Chance ein gutes Leben zu leben, ein ehrbares und in den Augen der Zaubererschaft anständiges Leben. Er hatte sich einen gefährlichen, schwerwiegenden Fehltritt in seinem Leben geleistet. Alleine hätte er es nicht geschafft aus der schiefen Bahn, auf die er geraten war, wieder auszubrechen. Doch der weise Schulleiter des Zaubererinternats hatte ihm geholfen und ihn unterstützt, indem er sich für ihn verbürgt hatte, indem er ihm eine Arbeit und eine Wohnung gab. Er hatte ihn als Zaubertränkelehrer eingestellt. Problemlos war das natürlich nicht verlaufen, denn die meisten Kollegen hatten etwas gegen einen ehemaligen Todesser und auch viele Eltern waren zunächst gegen diese Entscheidung sturmgelaufen. Doch sie hatten sich abgeregt und es irgendwie akzeptiert. Allerdings wohl eher deshalb, weil sie Dumbledore glaubten und ihm vertrauten. Severus vertrauten sie keineswegs. Daher hatten die anderen Lehrer ihn auch nicht in ihrer Nähe gewollt, was ein Quartier für ihn anging. Der junge Zauberer hatte sich jedoch auch nicht nach ihrer Gesellschaft gesehnt, denn wer wollte schon dauernd schief angeguckt werden oder böse, überspitzte Bemerkungen an den Kopf geworfen bekommen. Es war Severus selbst gewesen, der die Kerker zu seinem neuen Heim auserkoren hatte. Dort hatte er seine Ruhe, dort blieb niemand freiwillig länger als es unbedingt nötig war.  
  
Bis vor wenigen Wochen war auch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen, soweit Severus das aus seiner Sicht sagen konnte. Er hatte viele schlimme Dinge durchmachen müssen, wäre beinahe selber auf der schiefen Bahn zugrunde gegangen. Daher war er glücklich mit dem was er hier hatte, ein kleines, bescheidenes aber geordnetes Leben und einen Schulleiter, der nicht nur Vorgesetzter sondern auch Freund war. Der ihm geholfen hatte und noch immer half sich im Leben wieder zurecht zu finden. Doch vor wenigen Wochen war etwas geschehen, das Severus bis ins tiefste Innerste erschüttert hatte. Albus hatte ihm gegenüber eröffnet, dass die Stelle für den Lehrer des Faches, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste neu besetzt war. Und zwar nicht mit ihm, Severus, der diesen Job so gern haben wollte, sondern mit jemand anderem und zwar Remus Lupin.  
  
Ausgerechnet Lupin. Ausgerechnet Remus Lupin! Dieser Werwolf! Diese Bestie! Dieser RUMTREIBER! Severus hasste diesen Menschen aus vollem Herzen. Dies hatte auch seine ganz bestimmten Gründe. Bisher hatte er sie immer verdrängen können. Hatte nicht länger darüber nachgedacht, wenn sie sich in sein Bewusstsein schleichen wollten. Doch seit das Schuljahr angefangen hatte und die beiden Lehrer sich nun Tag für Tag sahen, bei den Mahlzeiten, im Lehrerzimmer, auf den Gängen, ließen sie sich immer seltener verdrängen. Immer öfter kochten sie hoch und brachten immer mehr Emotionen mit sich.  
  
So auch an diesem Abend. Zum dritten Male seit Lupin an der Schule war stand Severus Snape in seinem kleinen, aber perfekt eingerichteten Labor seines Kerkers und braute einen der schwierigsten Zaubertränke dieser Zeit. Den Wolfsbanntrank, einen Trank der verhindern würde, dass Remus Lupin bei Vollmond zu einem reißenden, unkontrollierbaren Wildtier wurde. Der Abend war noch jung, gerade erst angebrochen, als Severus die ersten Zutaten in das leise köchelnde Wasser gegeben und das Feuer unter dem Kessel erneut geschürt hatte. Er begann die nächsten Zutaten, seltene Wurzeln einer afrikanischen Steppenpflanze, langsam und andächtig zu zerschneiden.  
  
Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, fand den Mond am dunklen Himmel. Bald würde der Mond voll sein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Und es war November. Unwillkürlich erschauderte der Meister der Zaubertränke, als er daran dachte, dass er den Mond vor 20 Jahren schon einmal so beobachtet hatte. Ja, haargenau so war es gewesen. Eine feine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Rücken, bei diesen Gedanken.  
  
Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Zum Beispiel an den Zaubertrank, denn sonst würde der schon im Anfangsstadium missraten und er könnte von vorne anfangen. Er zerkleinerte mit äußerster Präzision die Wurzel und schüttete sie in eine kleine Schale. Dann bereitete er einige Kräuter vor und gab nach und nach einige von ihnen in den Trank. Doch nun hatte er eine Weile nichts zu tun. Nun galt es nur, den Trank in regelmäßigen Abständen richtig umzurühren, die richtige Anzahl an Umdrehungen und die richtige Richtung waren dabei sehr wichtig.  
  
Nachdenklich trat er wieder ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in die kalte klare Nacht. Er lehnte sich ein wenig gegen die Wand am Fenster berührte mit einer Hand den Fensterrahmen. Es schien wie eine hilflose Geste. Wie jemand der um Verzeihung bitten wollte? Jemand, der einem anderen klarmachen wollte, dass er keine Schuld an Geschehnissen trug? Es war fast auf den Tag genau exakt 20 Jahre her, fiel ihm ein. Die Erinnerungen drangen in sein Bewusstsein, wollten die Oberhand gewinnen und siegten schließlich.....Severus erinnerte sich.....an jene Begebenheiten vor 20 Jahren.............  
  
**************** TBC 


	2. Teil 2

**Erinnerungen**

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling!

Anmerkung: Diese Story war ebenfalls ein Beitrag zu einer Challenge! Thema war der Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte!

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Padfoot's Mate: Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Ich freue mich sehr, dass auch jemand der eigentlich kein Snape-Fan ist Gefallen an der Geschichte findet! Würde mich freuen, wieder mal von Dir zu hören!

Tasare: Hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber ich hatte einiges um die Ohren! Aber hier ist nun der zweite Teil! Ich hoffe sehr, dass er Dir auch gefällt! Hey, vielen Dank auch für das Lob wegen der Summary! Ich mag es auch nicht lesen, wenn da immer nur steht: Ich kann keine Summary schreiben oder Summarys sind doof! zwinker

all: So, dann wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim zweiten Teil!

* * *

**Teil 2**

Severus Snape POV

Ohne mich noch weiter dagegen wehren zu können kamen die Erinnerungen in mir hoch. Und ich dachte zurück an jenen Tag, der damals soviel veränderte....so unheimlich viel...

Es war ein dunkler trüber Tag gewesen. Ein Tag wie so viele andere, den ich größtenteils allein verbracht hatte. Das einzige, was an diesem Tag erwähnenswert war, dass ich ein Gespräch belauscht hatte zwischen James Potter und seiner kleinen Freundesbande.

Sie hatten mich nicht bemerkt. Ich hatte in einer dunklen Nische des Schlossinnenhofes gestanden, auf dem wir unsere Schulpausen zu verbringen pflegten. Er war umgeben von einigen überdachten Gängen und in denen es wiederum eine Menge dieser Nischen gab. Ich hielt mich oft dort auf und beobachtete meine Mitschüler. Sah die lachenden, fröhlichen Gesichter, beobachtete die Erst- und Zweitklässler bei ihren noch ausgelassenen Spielen, während die älteren Schüler sich meist über den Stoff der vorangegangen Stunde unterhielten. Mit Wehmut beobachtete ich auch viele erste zaghafte Flirtversuche. Was hätte ich darum gegeben auch mal einen freundlichen Blick von einem Mädchen aufzufangen. Ach, was hätte ich darum gegeben überhaupt einmal zu einer dieser kleinen Gruppen, die sich jetzt in den Pausen dort versammelten dazuzugehören.

Während ich mich diesen kleinen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten hingab, war die Clique um James Potter, den strahlenden Stern unseres Jahrgangs, denjenigen, dem die Lehrer noch mehr verziehen, als meinem Hausgenossen Lucius Malfoy, an meiner Nische vorübergeschlendert, ohne mich bemerkt zu haben. Als ich begriff wer da ganz in meiner Nähe stand, hatte ich nicht anders gekonnt, als zuzuhören, was sie wieder für einen Streich ausheckten. James sprach aufgeregt mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black, wobei beide die gelegentlichen Einwürfe, des kleinen dicklichen Peter, der wie so oft, um sie herumwuselte, überhörten. Auch Remus Lupin war bei ihnen. Es fiel mir auf, dass er ungewöhnlich still war. Er sah fast ein wenig kränklich aus. Heute erscheint es mir seltsam, dass ich mir damals darüber überhaupt Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Remus derjenige aus Potters Clique gewesen war, den ich irgendwie noch am ehesten leiden konnte. Er war bei weitem nicht so gemein zu mir, wie all die anderen. Manchmal dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich es versuchen sollte, mich ihm freundschaftlich anzunähern. Er hatte sogar auch schon einmal Sirius davon abgehalten mir ernsthaft weh zu tun, als wir in einer Schlägerei aneinander geraten waren. Ja, er war ein wenig anders, als der Rest der Gryffindorclique. Und er war auch anders als die Jungen aus meinem eigenen Haus. Für sie schien sich meine Existenzberechtigung auch in der Funktion des Hausaufgabenmachers für alle oder als Prügelknabe zu erschöpfen.

Für einen Moment hatte ich damals tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, ob es überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, eine Freundschaft mit einem Gryffindor aufzubauen. Hätte Remus überhaupt daran Interesse gehabt? Die Chancen standen eher gering, denn er hatte ja sein kleines Grüppchen aus Freunden um sich. Die schienen von seiner momentanen Blässe jedoch kaum Notiz zu nehmen. Und irgendwie tat er mir damals leid. Ich wusste aus bitterer Erfahrung am eigenen Leib, wie es war krank oder verletzt zu sein, Schmerzen zu fühlen und niemanden zu haben, der einem zuhörte, oder gar half. Ich weiß noch heute nicht, was mich auf den Gedanken gebracht hatte, dass ich es so empfand, als würde Remus das auch fehlen, aber er wirkte damals einfach so blass.

Ich stand dort und malte mir aus, wie es wohl wäre, wenn wir Freunde wären. Schon damals war ich sehr bewandert gewesen, was Zaubertränke anging. Ich fragte mich, ob er wohl dankbar wäre, wenn ich ihm einen Trank brauen würde, der ihm Linderung versprach, so dass er nicht zur Krankenschwester hinauf musste. Ein Weg den wir Schüler alle, da bildete niemand eine Ausnahme, nur sehr ungern machten.

Tja, damals habe ich tatsächlich so gedacht. Und nun? Nun stehe ich hier und braue einen Trank, der ihm Linderung verschafft. Doch die Situation ist nicht jene, die ich mir gewünscht hätte. Und der Fortgang der Ereignisse jener Pause von damals trägt Schuld daran.

Ich hatte gehört, dass sie in ihrem Gespräch die Peitschende Weide, jenen besonders jähzornigen Baum, der auf dem Schulgelände wuchs und der niemanden in seine Nähe ließ, erwähnt hatten. Ich hatte sie schon vormals über diesen Baum reden hören und in jenem Augenblick ärgerte ich mich, dass ich das Gespräch bisher nur bruchstückhaft mitbekommen hatte. Aber das wichtigste hatte ich herausbekommen. Sie hatten an diesem Abend wieder vor irgendwohin zu verschwinden und dieser Baum musste eine Rolle dabei spielen. Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis, dass sie in relativ regelmäßigen Abständen manchmal nachts das Schloss verließen. Und in dem Augenblick reifte ein Plan in meinem Kopf.

Heute, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war es ein sehr törichter und dummer Plan gewesen, aber damals hatte ich ihn für gut befunden. Ich würde abends einfach länger aufbleiben, mich aus dem Schlafsaal schleichen und ihnen folgen. Und wenn ich sie dann bei etwas verbotenem erwischte, ja, dann würde ich den beiden Rädelsführern, Potter und Black schon die gerechte Strafe zuteil werden lassen. Sie sollten büßen für all das, was sie mir schon an Schmach, Blamage und Pein eingebracht hatten. Welche Konsequenzen dies zwangsläufig auch für Remus haben würde war mir in dem Augenblick egal gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und kam besser davon als Black und Potter, welchen mein Zorn im eigentlichen galt.

Ich war so zufrieden mit mir gewesen, dass ich kaum mitbekommen hatte, wie die vier Freunde weitergingen. Es hatte inzwischen geläutet und der Unterricht ging weiter. So verließ auch ich meine kleine Nische und ging langsam zurück zu den Klassenräumen. Doch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich noch, wie Black mir einen seltsam undeutbaren Blick zuwarf und wie er kurz darauf mit Potter zu tuscheln begann. Zu meiner Überraschung schien der Junge mit dem Struppelhaar überhaupt nicht davon angetan zu sein, was sein bester Freund ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Aber was ging mich deren kindisches Gehabe an . Ich zuckte nur mit Achseln und setzte mich auf meinen Platz.

Ich weiß noch, wie aufgeregt ich den Abend herbeisehnte. Heute erschauderte ich bei dem Gedanken daran. Der Abend war gekommen und relativ ruhig und unauffällig verlaufen. Ich hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, unauffällig ein wenig der kleinen Clique nachzuspionieren. Bemerkt haben dürften sie mich damals eigentlich nicht, denn dazu war ich viel zu vorsichtig gewesen. Aber viel aufregendes oder interessantes hatte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Sie waren nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden und nur wenig später war Remus wieder herausgekommen, in Begleitung von Potter. Ich hatte gerade ein geeignetes Versteck für mich suchen wollen, als sich das Porträt öffnete, hinter dessen Loch, wie ich herausgefunden hatte, der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag. Die einzige Möglichkeit die ich hatte war, mich hinter eine Rüstung zu quetschen und dabei zu hoffen, dass sie nicht allzu laut dabei quietschen würde.

Die Rüstung tat mir diesen Gefallen sogar und ich verharrte einen Moment, bis ich die Schritte der beiden verhallen hörte. Nun schlich ich ihnen auf leisen Sohlen hinterher. Das würde doch noch ein erfolgreicher Abend werden, dachte ich. Im Geiste malte ich mir bereits aus, wie ich sie erwischte. Wie ich sie vielleicht mit einem Zauber unschädlich machte und wie ich dann meinen Hauslehrer holen und ihm alles berichten würde. Er würde natürlich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall dazuholen. Und ganz sicher auch den Schuldirektor und dann würden sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden. Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar von der Schule fliegen? Wie hatte mich dieser Gedanke damals gefreut. Und was mich noch viel mehr gefreut hatte war, dass ich endlich mal nicht als Verlierer aus all dem hervorgehen würde. Ich würde sicher Lob für meine ehrenhaften Absichten erhalten.

Darüber hinaus hätte ich auch noch meinem Haus eine große Last abgenommen. Denn Potter war einer der begnadedsten Quidditchspieler unserer Schule, wenn nicht der beste. Gryffindor im Quidditch zu schlagen war kaum noch möglich und das war sein Verdienst. Aus diesem Grunde lag das Haus auch was den Punktestand im Kampf um den Hauspokal anging immer weit vorne. Aber wenn dieser Potter ausfallen würde, dann hätte auch Slytherin wieder ganz reelle Chancen mal wieder ganz oben auf dem Treppchen zu stehen. Und vielleicht.....ja, vielleicht würde Lucius mir dankbar sein.... so naiv war ich damals tatsächlich gewesen so etwas anzunehmen.

Ich schlich den beiden also unauffällig hinterher. Dabei musste ich nun nicht nur Acht geben, dass ich von ihnen nicht gesehen wurde, sondern dass ich mich auch vor den Lehrern verborgen hielt. Denn im Moment war das was ich tat noch nicht besser als das, was die zwei machten: verbotenerweise auf den Gängen herumlaufen, obwohl wir schon in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sein sollten. Ein Krachen ganz in meiner Nähe ließ mich erschrocken zusammenfahren und den Atem anhalten. Ich hatte im ersten Moment gedacht, dass ich mit meinem Schulumhang an einer Rüstung hängen geblieben war, da ich sehr dicht an ihnen vorüber ging, um mich notfalls verbergen zu können. Doch zu meiner Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass es nur Peeves gewesen war, der gerade den Helm einer anderen Ritterrüstung aus dem Stockwerk über uns, die Treppen hinuntergeworfen hatte. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern und der Hausmeister würde fluchend auftauchen. Ich hielt einen Moment inne und wartete bis sich mein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte. Remus und Potter waren selbst zu abgelenkt gewesen, um mich zu bemerken. Langsam setzten wir drei unseren Weg fort.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass wir uns inzwischen der Krankenstation näherten. Das ließ meinen Mut sinken. Offenbar würden sie heute überhaupt nichts mehr unternehmen. Vermutlich ging es Remus einfach nur noch schlechter und Potter begleitete ihn zur Krankenschwester.

Kurz darauf bestätigten sich meine Vermutungen, als sie die Krankenstation betraten und kurz darauf James alleine zurückkam. Ich öffnete rasch die nächstbeste Tür, eine Jungentoilette, schlüpfte durch, verschloss die Tür wieder und lauschte, bis die Schritte verhallt waren. Ich gab Potter noch einen Moment Vorsprung, damit ich nicht in Gefahr lief ihm zufällig zu begegnen. Erst nach einem kleinen Moment öffnete ich die Tür wieder einen Spalt um vorsichtig hinauszuspähen. Da sah ich doch tatsächlich wie Madame Pomfrey mit Remus den Gang entlang kam. Noch heute weiß ich genau, wie ich mich damals fragte, wohin die beiden wollten.

Ich wartete ab bis sie vorüber waren und verließ dann mein Versteck. Doch anstatt nun in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren, wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sah ich mich um, ob ich Remus und Madame Pomfrey noch mal entdeckte. Und dies geschah tatsächlich. Sie waren jedoch nicht auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wie ich zunächst angenommen hatte, sondern auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Leise folgte ich ihnen, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits selbst verfolgt wurde. Wäre ich aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte ich auf der Treppe vielleicht den Schatten bemerkt, der von einer Person geworfen wurde, die eine Galerie über mir stand. Ich hatte aber nur Augen für das Paar bestehend aus Heilerin und Schüler. Sie gingen schweigend und sehr rasch, hatten schnell einen großen Vorsprung.

Ich war noch auf der Treppe, als ich hörte wie das schwere Schultor kurz geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und blickte durch das hohe Fenster auf diesem Treppenabsatz. Es zeigte den Blick über das Schulgelände und den Weg zum Schultor. Ich spähte hinab. Und dann sah ich sie wieder. Madame Pomfrey und Remus waren auf dem Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. Daran gab es nun keinen Zweifel mehr. Mein ursprüngliches Vorhaben war längst vergessen. Nun war ich nur noch von Neugier getrieben. Unbändiger Neugier. Eine Neugier, die zum Großteil darauf basierte, dass ich hoffte, irgendwas rauszufinden, was sich eines Tages zu meinem oder auch Slytherins Vorteil erweisen könnte.

Ich eilte die Treppe hinab und stahl mich ebenfalls aus dem Schloss. So konnte ich gerade noch sehen, dass Remus auf irgendeine mir unerklärliche Weise in dem Baum verschwand und Madame Pomfrey sich anschickte zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Rasch huschte ich die Stufen hinunter und versteckte mich zwischen den großen Steinfiguren, die die Treppen zum Schloss säumen. Ich konnte mein Glück von ihr nicht entdeckt zu werden kaum fassen. Langsam kroch ich wieder aus meinem Versteck. Ich war offenbar allein.

Die Gefühle stritten in mir. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf rief die besorgten Gedanken an Remus in mein Bewusstsein. Was war mit ihm? Warum brachte ihn die Krankenschwester hier raus? Raus aus der Schule? Er hatte beim Abendbrot kaum besser ausgesehen, als am Vormittag, eher schlechter. War nicht ein Bett und etwas Medizin etwas das er eher brauchte, als hier irgendwo draußen zu sein? Die Gefühle, dass ich Potters Clique eins auswischen wollte, traten für den Moment zurück.

Noch während ich unschlüssig war, was ich nun tun sollte fühlte ich auf einmal, dass ich nicht allein war. Ich blickte mich um und sah auf den unteren Treppenstufen Black stehen. Er war mir gefolgt. Hatte er deshalb heute Vormittag so böse zu mir herüber geschaut? Hatte er vermutet, oder gar bemerkt, dass ich sie belauscht hatte.

"Was machst du hier?...... So spät am Abend?........Allein?" Seine Stimme klang gedehnt, fast ein wenig gelangweilt.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen," gab ich ebenso ruhig zurück. Jetzt war nur eines wichtig, keine Schwäche zeigen.

"Lass mich raten, du streichst umher und spionierst, wem du wohl Ärger einbringen könntest, nicht wahr?

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb du von dir auf andere schließt," antwortete ich, immer noch froh darüber wie fest meine Stimme klang.

"Oh Gott bewahre, das tue ich nicht," lachte Black und es klang ziemlich falsch. "Ich bin nur kein kleiner Angsthase wie du, der sofort den Schwanz einklemmt, selbst wenn man ihm völlig unverfängliche Fragen stellt."

Ich hasste ihn in diesem Moment wie die Pest. Ich zog nicht einfach den Schwanz ein, das tat ich nie. Aber ich hatte auch keine Freunde, die mir beistanden und kein Publikum, das auf meiner Seite war und Beifall klatschte, wenn ich etwas an sich vollkommen blödes mit einem Mitschüler anstellte. Mein Blick flackerte kurz zu der Peitschenden Weide. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie es kommt, dass du so eine große Anhängerschaft hast. Du scheinst dich um deine Freunde ja nicht viel zu kümmern," rutschte es mir heraus bevor ich länger nachdenken konnte.

Er hatte meinen Blick ganz offensichtlich bemerkt, denn sein Tonfall nahm einen seltsamen Klang an. "Aha, hast also Remus gesehen, nicht wahr? Machst du dir nun Sorgen um ihn? Oder willst du gerade dafür sorgen, dass er von der Schule fliegt?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe," zischte ich als Antwort. Doch all meine Gesten sagten damals, dass ich wissen wollte, wo Remus jetzt war, wie er es geschafft hatte an dem Baum vorbeizukommen. Denn jetzt war die Peitschende Weide wieder so lebendig wie eh und je. Ihre Zweige schüttelten sich leise.

"Wenn du schon unbedingt wissen willst, wo Remus ist und wie man dahin kommt, warum fragst du nicht einfach?", erkundigte sich Black nun mit jenem seltsamen Tonfall. Es war jener Tonfall, den er eigentlich nur seinen engeren Freunden gegenüber anschlug. Eigentlich hätte ich hierbei schon misstrauisch werden müssen.

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Du würdest es mir doch nicht sagen," stellte ich kühl fest.

"Du hast so eine schlechte Meinung von mir. Ich frage mich, womit ich das verdient habe?" Dies war wieder ein ziemlich falscher Tonfall. Er erinnerte mich entfernt an Lucius Malfoy.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte mich abwenden, da rief er mir zu: "Drück doch einfach auf den Knoten, am Fuß der Weide. Du musst nur einen Stock dazu verwenden, der lang genug ist, dann kannst du sehen, wohin Remus gegangen ist." Damit drehte er sich um. "Falls es dich überhaupt interessiert. Und du mir glaubst. Denn ich bin ja so unglaubwürdig...Außerdem geh ich wieder ins Bett, damit ich keinen Ärger bekomme."

Ich sah ihm nach, wie er die Stufen zum Schloß emporstieg. Dann rannte ich zu dem Gebüsch, das in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide wuchs. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich diese Sache ausprobieren wollte. Ich dachte in dem Moment nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er mich sogar vielleicht selber verraten könnte. Wäre ich doch nur aufmerksamer geworden und hätte den Stimmen, die plötzlich auf der Treppe aufgetaucht waren, gelauscht.

Wenn ich jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, war James Stimme dabei gewesen. Er hatte wütend geklungen. Hatte Black mir etwa doch irgendwas wichtiges verraten, was ich nicht hatte wissen sollen? Aber warum?

Ich hatte mittlerweile einen passenden Stock gefunden und mühte mich damit ab, mich in eine geeignete Position zu bringen, um auf den Knoten drücken zu können. Noch immer hörte ich, wie die beiden Freunde beim Schloss stritten. Nun stritten sie schon darüber, dass sie zu laut wurden. Das war in der Tat richtig. Wenn sie so weitermachten, liefen sie Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Doch genau in dem Augenblick erstarrte die Weide in ihren Bewegungen. Ich hatte den Knoten tatsächlich getroffen. Eine Geheimtür öffnete sich, ich sah meinen Chance und rannte hinein. Vor lauter Hast stolperte ich, glitt aus und fiel zu meiner Überraschung eine Treppe hinunter.

Als ich am Boden aufkam, fand ich mich zu meiner weiteren Überraschung in einem Geheimgang wieder. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Zeit drängte. Also rappelte ich mich auf, nahm ich die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell ich konnte den Gang entlang. Er schien gar kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Zudem war er so niedrig, dass ich kaum aufrecht gehen konnte. Ich rannte, so rasch mich meine Beine trugen und kam langsam außer Atem. Ein leichtes Seitenstechen machte sich bemerkbar. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich fragte, wo dieser Gang enden würde.

Ich war so in meine unerwartete Entdeckung vertieft und so aufgeregt, dass ich den Blick für die Umgebung verloren hatte. Es war zwar ziemlich finster, aber einige Kerzen waren in kleinen Haltern angebracht, die den Gang in ein unregelmäßiges Dämmerlicht tauchten. Er schien öfter benutzt zu werden. Ich bemerkte damals auch nicht, dass mir schon längst jemand auf den Fersen war.

Plötzlich begann der Gang anzusteigen, machte eine Biegung und war zuende. Ich stieß gegen etwas hartes, es schien eine Art Tür zu sein. Sie war verschlossen. Ich versuchte sie zu öffnen, als ich seltsame Geräusche hörte. Hinter der Tür knurrte etwas, dann hörte es sich an, als ob ein sehr großes Raubtier schnupperte. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinem Rücken.

Ich weiß noch, wie die unglaublichsten Gedanken durch meinen Kopf schossen. Was war das für ein Ort? Und was zum Teufel steckte hinter dieser Tür? Warum hatte Madame Pomfrey Remus hierher gebracht? Wusste sie vielleicht nichts von diesem Untier? Oder war es hier eingedrungen und sie war auf dem Rückweg um Hilfe zu holen? Aber dafür war sie doch zu langsam gegangen, oder? War Remus etwa in Gefahr?

Ich fing an, an der Tür zu rütteln. Sie wollte nicht nachgeben. Sorgen um Remus schossen unwillkürlich durch meinen Kopf. Was wenn dieses Untier ihm etwas antat? Zeit zur Schule zurückzulaufen hatte ich nicht. Vielleicht schaffte ich es so ihm zu helfen? Unwahrscheinlich, aber ich glaubte keine Wahl zu haben.

In meiner Verzweifelung dachte ich nicht mal an meinen Zauberstab. Aber es war auch gar nicht mehr nötig, die Tür begann nachzugeben und öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Was ich sah, ließ mich erstarren vor Schreck. Am Boden der Hütte lag Remus' zerfetzte Hose und am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand ein riesiger, ausgewachsener Werwolf. Ein Untier, so riesig, so groß, mit dichtem braunem Fell. Das Schockierendste war aber, dass er noch Remus Hemd teilweise anhatte.

In diesem Sekundenbruchteil verstand ich. Remus war ein Werwolf. Hierhin ging die Viererbande immer in regelmäßigen Abständen. Sie wussten es alle. Deshalb hatte Sirius mir so bereitwillig den Weg erklärt. Er wollte, dass ich auf Remus traf. Ja, vermutlich hatte er das mit Remus sogar verabredet. Der trug ja noch Restfetzen seiner Kleidung, hatte sich also in großer Eile verwandelt. Um mich zu empfangen. Ich stand wie versteinert da, sah gebannt auf den Werwolf der sich nun umdrehte und...

Ich spürte wie mich jemand zur Seite stieß, die Tür rasend schnell zuschlug und mit einem Zauber versiegelte. Dann packte mich dieser Jemand und riss mich zurück. "Los raus hier, Snape!"

Jetzt erkannte ich Potters Stimme. Dieser Verräter, was wollte er hier? Er steckte doch gewiss mit den anderen unter einer Decke. Ich versuchte mich von ihm los zukämpfen. Vielleicht war sein bestreben mich in die Kammer zu dem Untier zu sperren? Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er die Tür dorthin verriegelt hatte. Obwohl der Wolf uns durchaus gewittert zu haben schien. Man hörte wie er hinter der Tür rumorte, seine Pranken in sie hieb, sich gegen sie warf. Die Bretter erzitterten, genauso wie ich. Blanke Panik stieg in mir auf. Und der Wille mich zu verteidigen! Ein gezielter Fluch und das Untier wäre Geschichte gewesen. Wie konnte der Direktor nur zulassen, das so ein Monster mitten unter uns Schülern lebte.

Ich machte erneut Anstalten mich zu befreien. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können, mich um dieses dreckige Vieh auch noch zu sorgen! Meine Wut auf Remus kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Er war nicht besser als alle anderen. Er hatte auch nur eines im Sinn gehabt, mich umzubringen! James war jedoch kräftiger als ich. Sehr viel kräftiger! Er hielt mich eisern umfangen und mühte sich damit ab, mich Richtung Ausgang, weg von dieser seltsamen Tür zu stoßen. Dabei rief er mir zu, dass ich mich nicht so störrisch anstellen sollte, dass ich augenblicklich vergessen sollte, was ich gesehen hätte. Ich schrie ihn an, dass wir das Untier lieber beseitigen sollten oder den Direktor informieren. Daraufhin antwortete er nur, dass wir über alles reden könnten, sobald wir den Gang verlassen hatten.

Langsam drang in mein Bewusstsein, dass Potter gerade nur versuchte mich hier herauszubringen. Weit weg von diesem Werwolf. Meine Panik legte sich etwas und es war das einzige, das mir momentan noch logisch und vor allem begehrenswert erschien. Weg hier, nur weg, raus hier aus dieser Höhle, diesem finsteren dreckigen Loch, in dem ich das bisher Schrecklichste meines Lebens gesehen hatte. Ich fing an zu rennen, fühlte Potters Hand auf meinem Unterarm, fühlte wie er nun auch schneller wurde, mich hinter sich herriss. Ich fing an zu keuchen, das Seitenstechen machte sich wieder bemerkbar, aber allein die Panik, dass dieses Untier es irgendwie schaffen könnte sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien, ließ mich nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen, sondern weiterrennen. Etwas vor mir hörte ich Potter nun auch schnaufen, sah, wie er ab und zu einen Blick über seine Schulter warf. Zu welchem Zweck war mir nicht klar. Wollte er sich vergewissern, dass ich ihm noch folgte, oder dass die Bestie es nicht tat?

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit erklommen wir einige Stufen. Meine einziger Wunsch bestand darin, sofort zum Schulleiter zu gehen. Vielleicht wusste er ja gar nicht, was hier vorging? Vielleicht hatte diese Potter-Clique ja Madam Pomfrey irgendwie dazu gebracht ihr falsches Spiel mitzuspielen? Auf welche Art auch immer, aber ausgeschlossen erschien es mir nicht.

Doch als wir den Ausgang endlich erreicht hatten und ich die frische Brise der kalten Nacht verspürte, wurden wir bereits abgefangen. Proffessor McGonagall war ebenfalls gerade bei der Weide angekommen, die wieder einmal erstarrt war und neben McGonagall stand Pettigrew. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kalt, unbewegt, undeutbar. Ich fühlte, wie sich Potter versteifte. Mir ging es nicht anders, denn als ihr Blick mich traf, hatte ich auf einmal das furchtbare Gefühl, ich sei es, der hier einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Aber....aber das war doch gar nicht so.......

Bis heute habe ich nicht verstanden, warum ich zum Sündenbock abgestempelt wurde. McGonagall brachte uns zum Direktor. Black kam mit einer Verwarnung davon und der Drohung eines Schulverweises, wenn er sich so etwas noch einmal erlaubte, Potter und Pettigrew erhielten gar keine Strafe, da Potter mich angeblich ja so heldenhaft gerettet hatte und Pettigrew hatte Unterstützung in Form von McGonagall geholt. Lupin wurde natürlich auch nicht bestraft, denn er könne ja gar nichts für sein Verhalten erklärte Dumbledore damals. Bis heute hält er daran fest.

Der Einzige der gewissermaßen bestraft wurde, war ich. Ich durfte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Ich sollte alles so einfach vergessen und wenn ich mich nicht daran hielt, dann drohte auch mir der Schulverweis. Ich kann das bis heute nicht fassen. Ich hatte doch nichts falsches getan. Ich hatte eigentlich nur helfen wollen. Das gab ich im Schulleiterzimmer natürlich nicht zu. Nicht im Beisein von Potter, Black und Pettigrew. Ich wollte nicht auch noch schallend ausgelacht werden und vor allem nicht neue Angriffsfläche für weitere Hänseleien bieten. Ich sagte fast nichts zu meiner Verteidigung. Dumbledore schickte eine eilige Eule an meine Eltern. Dann zog er unseren beiden Häusern jeweils 50 Punkte ab. Was ich ebenfalls sehr ungerecht fand, da ich als Einziger aus Slytherin Unrecht getan hatte, aber von den Gryffindors doch gleich vier!

Als ich nach dieser Unterredung am nächsten Morgen, recht früh, den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat – ich war noch nicht einmal ganz darin – da knallte mir eine Faust ins Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte mich zu Boden. Malfoy! Und seine beiden Bodyguards! "Du nichtsnutziges Etwas! Ist dir klar, was dein eigenmächtiges Herumgeschleiche vergangene Nacht angerichtet hat?" Wie hatte er nur so schnell mitbekommen können, dass uns Hauspunkte abgezogen worden waren? Woher wusste er, dass der Abzug mir zu verdanken war?

"Ich hab gestern Nacht noch lange gewartet, aber du bist nicht mehr in den Schlafsaal gekommen. Glaub nur nicht, dass du mich zum Narren halten kannst! Du hast einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht und als ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin, habe ich mich erst mal nach unseren Punkten umgeschaut!"

Mein Blick flog durch den absolut leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ja, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass wir alleine sind! Da staunst du was?"

Eine Aussage auf die ich nur noch nicken konnte. Crabbe riss mich wieder auf die Beine und ich fühlte wie etwas warmes aus meiner Nase lief.

"Ist dir klar, dass wir jetzt sogar hinter Ravenclaw zurückgefallen sind? Ist dir das klar?" Malfoys Stimme war schneidend und schon landete die nächste Ohrfeige in meinem Gesicht. "50 Punkte Abzug! Das wirst du büßen! Jungs, wie wäre es dann mit 50 Ohrfeigen? Eine für jeden abgezogenen Punkt?" schlug Malfoy vor, lachte kalt und Crabbe und Goyle stimmten mit ein. "Aber nicht sofort. Professor Belenus war eben da und will dich sprechen. Du solltest einigermaßen aussehen, wenn du zu ihm gehst. Freu dich drauf, wenn du zurückkommst."

Ich unterdrückte mit aller Macht die aufsteigenden Tränen. Ich versuchte mich aus Crabbes Griff zu befreien, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Auf Malfoys Nicken hin, ließ er mich los und ich stürmte ins Badezimmer, wusch mein Gesicht und stillte das Nasenbluten mit einem kleinen Zauber, den ich mir schon vor längerer Zeit selbst beigebracht hatte.

Die Unterredung mit Professor Belenus war eher kurz. Er war mein Hauslehrer und er wollte nur wissen, was sich genau zugetragen hatte. Ich berichtete so neutral wie möglich. Keiner sollte wissen, dass ich mir jemals Sorgen irgendeiner Art um ein Monster gemacht hatte. Er gab sich mit meinen Worten zufrieden und rief dann zu meiner großen Überraschung meine Eltern herein. Sie hatten in einem Nebenzimmer gewartet. Er ließ uns allein, damit wir miteinander sprechen konnten. Mir wurde erneut schlecht vor Angst. Am liebsten wäre mir gewesen, wenn der Lehrer dageblieben wäre.

Doch kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, landete die Hand meines Vaters wie eine Eisenfaust in meinem Gesicht. Er packte brutal mein Haar, brüllte mir seine Strafpredigt ins Gesicht, wie unehrenhaft das was ich getan hatte für einen Slytherin war. Dass ich eine Schande für die Familie sei. Mit meiner stolzen Haltung war es vorbei. Die Tränen liefen ungehindert über meine Wange. Aus verweinten Augen erhaschte ich einen Blick auf meine Mutter. Sie weinte ebenso sehr wie ich, traute sich aber nicht, sich einzumischen. Mama, meine geliebte Mama....ich wusste so gut wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Zuoft war ich schon in ihrer und sie in meiner Situation gewesen. Endlich ließ mein Vater von mir ab, verließ das Büro und rief meiner Mutter zu, sie solle mitkommen.

Sie folgte ihm aber nicht sofort. Das überraschte mich. Sie kam zu mir, nahm mich kurz in den Arm, streichelte mein Gesicht, versuchte mich zu trösten und dann sagte sie zu mir, wie froh sie sei und wie sehr sie sich freue, dass mir nichts geschehen sei. Dass es mir gut ginge und dass es ihr so leid täte, was Vater mir wieder angetan habe....Sie war der einzige Mensch, der das zu mir sagte, damals...... es war auch die Art wie sie es sagte. Sie meinte es ehrlich.....

Ja, so spielte es sich ab vor 20 Jahren.....und nun? Nun stehe ich hier und braue für dieses Monster, dem ich unsägliche Ängste verdanke, das mir soviel Schmerz und Leid zugefügt hat, einen Zaubertrank der ihm helfen soll?

Warum tue ich das? Heute sorge ich mich bestimmt nicht mehr um diese Missgeburt! Heute bin ich nur froh, dass ich etwas dazu beitragen kann, dass niemand von ihm in Gefahr gebracht wird, so wie ich damals. Warum haben alle, die davon wussten, das damals nur als dummen Streich abgetan? Warum? Warum hat niemand nach mir gefragt? Wie ich mich fühlte? Selbst mein Vater sah es als erwiesen an, das ich ganz allein an allem Schuld gehabt hatte, dass ich auf einen albernen Streich hereingefallen war. Warum hatte niemand außer meiner Mum auch nur einmal an mich gedacht? Bedeutete ich ihnen so wenig? Ach, was frage ich mich das? Natürlich war es so.... und es ist heute nicht anders.

Kein POV

Der Lehrer der Zaubertränke stand noch immer unbewegt am Fenster. Langsam senkte sich seine Hand, er wandte sein Gesicht ab, um einen Blick zum Kessel zu werfen. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel durchs Fenster auf sein blasses Gesicht und beleuchtete die Spur einer einzelnen Träne, die irgendwann, im Laufe der Zeit den Weg über seine Wange gefunden hatte.

* * *

So, das war's! Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen! Lasst mich hören, wie es Euch gefallen hat! Liebe Grüße,

Ari


End file.
